Trust Me
by loueylouey14
Summary: Kurt notices Blaine's hair's gotten much longer since moving to New York, so he suggests getting it cut, only to discover an old, secretive fear of Blaine's. Set between New Directions and New New York. One-Shot. Slight Blangst.


_Trust Me_

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Glee and I do not own it.**

Kurt stepped out from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he looked up, he was facing Blaine struggling to gel all his hair back. Kurt sighed as Blaine squeezed as much of the gel as possible out of the tube into his hand.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned around, "I'm doing my hair."

"Why the gel?" Kurt began drying himself off, "I can tell you're struggling."

"My hair's just gotten kind of long, so it's a little harder," Blaine explained before looking back to the mirror.

"Then get it cut," Kurt stated, "Easy."

"Nah, I can wait till we go home next month for Carole's birthday," Blaine said.

Kurt stared at Blaine, not completely understanding why Blaine would want to go back to Lima just for a haircut. "Just go to the place down the street," he said slowly.

"It's just a month," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt bit his lip and closed his eyes, coming up with an idea to see if he can break Blaine. He let out a breath, "Change of plans actually, Dad and Carole are coming here for her birthday."

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked to Kurt in the mirror, "What?"

Kurt shrugged, "Sorry, we're staying here. Dad called last night to tell me."

Blaine looked into the sink and took a shaky breath, "Th-that's ok, I…I can go visit my parents in a week or two and just get it done then. No big deal."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Blaine, that'd make your haircut like three times more expensive than if you just went to the place down the street. I go there. Rachel and Santana go there. They're nice people."

"They're also strangers!" Blaine yelled, "I'm not going."

There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Are you guys ok?" Rachel asked, "I can hear you yelling, Blaine."

"Wanky," Artie laughed.

"Go away!" Kurt yelled back. He turned to Blaine, "Seriously? You have got to be kidding me."

"I don't want a stranger touching my hair," Blaine lowered his voice, "Now drop it."

Kurt crossed his arms, "You're being ridiculous."

Blaine dropped the empty gel into the trash can, "Whatever." He pulled his shirt on and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door as he went.

Kurt sighed and got dressed. When he walked out, he was surprised to only see Rachel sitting on the couch with her yogurt. "Where's Blaine and Sam and Artie?" he asked slowly.

"They went out," Rachel said.

"Obviously," Kurt sat next to her, "Do you know where?"

"Not sure," Rachel turned to him, "What were you two fighting about?"

"He's being stupid," Kurt shook his head, "He refuses to get his hair cut here."

Rachel gasped, "But Christine's amazing."

"I know!" Kurt exclaimed, "I told him to go to her because we all go there, but no, no, no, he needs to go back to Lima."

"Who works at Lima?" Rachel's nose scrunched up.

"No idea," Kurt sighed and slumped down.

Rachel gasped and stage whispered, "Do you think he's seeing someone else? Tina?"

Kurt laughed, "No, he's not seeing Tina, and I doubt he's seeing someone else. He signed that cheating contract."

"Ok, well, it was just a thought," Rachel slowly nodded.

Kurt sighed, "Maybe he's homesick. We got homesick our first month."

"He has you though," Rachel said.

"Well, yeah, but we had each other and yet we still wanted to go home," Kurt reminded her.

"Sam, Artie, and I can go out tonight, give you guys some space, want to talk to him?" Rachel suggested.

Kurt nodded, "I think that's a good idea." He smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Rachel kissed his cheek.

KBKB BK KBKB

Blaine, Sam, and Artie walked into the apartment in silence after spending the afternoon around the Empire State Building.

Rachel walked over with a plate of cookies, "Hi guys! You want a cookie? Where have you been?"

"Thanks!" Artie took a cookie, "And none of your business."

Rachel huffed and pouted.

Sam grabbed a cookie and followed Artie to the couch.

Blaine took a cookie and said softly, "Thanks."

Rachel grabbed his arm, "Where were you?" she whispered.

"We just went exploring," Blaine said, "Where's Kurt?"

"In your room," Rachel explained and let go.

Blaine nodded and walked to his room. His eyes widened as soon as he parted the curtain. The room that he and Kurt shared was now transformed to look similar to Blaine's room back in Lima. From the furniture placement to the throw pillows, Blaine felt as if he went through a portal back to Lima.

That was before he noticed Kurt. Kurt who was dressed in a Dalton blazer and tie. Who's hair was not as high as it usually is.

"Um, what's going on?" Blaine slowly asked, dropping his wallet on the desk.

"I figured you were homesick!" Kurt smiled, "So I redid our room and dug this out of one of my boxes. I found yours too!"

"I'm not homesick, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Come on, sit, sit," Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him to the bed, "We're getting married, which means we'll be making vows to love and cherish each other in sickness and in health."

"I'm not homesick," Blaine repeated.

"Blaine, it's ok to admit that you are," Kurt said and squeezed Blaine's knee, "I won't judge you."

"I'm judging you," Blaine stated, "I am not homesick, Kurt."

"Then what's your problem?" Kurt asked, "Why won't you get your haircut here?"

Blaine shook his head, "I just don't want to, Kurt, please try to understand."

Kurt let out a breath, "Fine, fine, I'm sorry."

"Want me to help you clean this up?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt chuckled, "Please."

"Where'd you get this stuff anyways?" Blaine asked.

"You'd be surprised," Kurt laughed.

KBKB BK KBKB

"So tell me," Kurt began while running his fingers through Blaine's hair, "Why won't you get your haircut here?"

Blaine immediately froze in Kurt's lap, "I said drop it."

"Hey, hey," Kurt said softly, "It's just me, you're safe. No one can overhear you. We're all alone."

Blaine closed his eyes. "I know," he whispered.

Kurt blew out his breath and sat back, continuing to stroke Blaine's hair. "When we met, I was so intrigued by every part of you. A year later, you moved to McKinley and despite knowing you very well and dating you, I still had unanswered questions. For example, I noticed your hair became even more gelled to your head. It made me think and wonder and want to know you more. And now, here we are almost two years later and your hair is what keeps me up at night," Kurt said softly.

"My hair keeps you up at night? I know for a fact another body part of mine keeps you up at night," Blaine smirked.

Kurt chuckled, "Yes, your hair keeps me up at night because it makes me think. Though I do enjoy that part you were talking about."

Blaine smiled, "Alright, so go on."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief that he was getting somewhere, "I've come to the conclusion that you missed a point when letting me in on your past. Something that has to do with your hair."

Blaine sighed, "Ok, yes, you're right."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.

"Because I hoped maybe being around you would take the edge off the fear that someone was going to grab my hair and slam me into a locker," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt's eyes widened and his fingers stopped in Blaine's hair, "What?"

Blaine carefully sat up and faced Kurt, "When I was in middle school, I let my hair out. I didn't gel it and really only cut my hair when my mom forced me. I'll admit, I was kinda out there, even before I actually came out of the closet. Kids used to grab my hair and push me around, but I ignored it and wouldn't let them get to me. That is until the dance. They'd used my hair against me. When I woke up from the damage, it was all cut off so they could stitch my head up. Since then, I haven't let it get long and I gel it. There's no point not to if people are going to use it against me."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment. He took a deep shaky breath and wiped his eyes, "Oh my gosh."

Blaine blushed and looked at his lap, "I've gone to the same barber ever since. He just cuts my hair. I feel safe there."

"And you don't want a stranger touching your hair because you wouldn't trust them," Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, "It's stupid," he whispered.

"No," Kurt tipped Blaine's chin up, "Not at all. I just wish you would have told me. I'm so sorry I was pushing you."

"It's ok," Blaine shrugged, "I have to get over it."

"Blaine, listen to me, it's not stupid. It's ok to move at your own pace with things. If there's anyway I can help, I will," Kurt said while rubbing his thumb over Blaine's cheek.

"Would you cut my hair?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's eyes widened, "What?"

"Would you cut my hair?" Blaine repeated.

"I…I don't know," Kurt said, "I don't know how."

Blaine slightly nodded, "Ok," he said softly.

Kurt bit his lip and stared at Blaine for a moment before saying, "I'll do it, it can't be hard."

Blaine looked up, his eyes wide, "Really?"

Kurt nodded, "How will you get over your fear if I don't help you?"

Blaine smiled slightly, "Thank you."

Kurt stood and held out his hand, "Come on, I'll take care of you."

"Now?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it's a perfect time," Kurt smiled softly, "No one will interrupt us."

"Um, ok," Blaine slowly stood, "Want me to wash my hair out more?"

"Why? When you start going to Christine, she washes your hair for you. I want you to get used to it," Kurt explained while walking into the bathroom.

Blaine bit his lip, "They do that?"

"Of course," Kurt said while turning on the tub, "Take your shirt off and grab a towel."

Blaine nodded and did as he was told, "Are you sure, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Of course."

Blaine smiled and kneeled next to Kurt, "What should I do?"

"You'll have to face the tub and just lean over, I don't want you hurting yourself," Kurt said.

"Don't pull my hair please," Blaine said quietly before doing as Kurt said.

"I never do," Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's neck. Now that he knew Blaine's secret, everything surrounding their relationship seemed to make sense. He grabbed the shower head and gently rinsed Blaine's hair. "All this gel," Kurt tsked, "It's an amazement your hair isn't permanently glued to your head."

Blaine chuckled, "I thought you liked my hair."

"Of course I do," Kurt replied, "Gelled, loose, slightly less gelled, you're handsome in any way, but I swear, all this gel is probably seeping into your brain."

Blaine laughed louder, "No."

Kurt rubbed the shampoo into Blaine's hair, gently scratching behind his ears, "Shh, don't distract me."

Blaine groaned in appreciation, "Mmkay."

Kurt smirked, rubbing his thumbs into Blaine's scalp, amazed there was still gel along his hairline, "You seriously need to cool it on the gel."

Blaine blushed, "I can't."

"And I accept it, but seriously Blaine, no wonder your showers are so long," Kurt laughed softly, using his nails to scrape off the gel from the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine chuckled, "Usually I don't have to use as much as I did today."

"Then thank God we're cutting your hair," Kurt rinsed Blaine's hair, "Close your eyes." He reached for the conditioner.

Blaine looked up at the click of the bottle, "I don't use conditioner." He spit the water out of his mouth.

"I do so I'm using it on you," Kurt stated before running his fingers through Blaine's wet curls.

Blaine recognized Kurt's no-nonsense tone and turned back to look into the tub.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face, loving the feeling of Blaine's silky hair through his fingers.

"Mhmm," Blaine breathed.

After a few minutes, Kurt finished up. He carefully helped Blaine sit up, not wanting him to get a head rush. "See? Half of it's done and you did great," Kurt smiled.

Blaine blushed and nodded, "It was good, perfect actually."

Kurt stood and went to the cabinet, pulling out his clippers and scissors. He watched Blaine's face in the mirror, his damp curls not able to cover his wide golden eyes or the scared expression that graced them. "You can trust me," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but um, you know what? The long hair's kinda hot, right?" Blaine stood.

"Not really, it's not your best look," Kurt said before walking out. He quickly returned with a stool. "Sit," he stated.

Blaine shakily sat, "Kurt…"

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, "I love you, so much, and I swear I am going to safely make you look like your usual dapper self." He smiled slightly, "Trust me."

"Ok," Blaine whispered.

Kurt wrapped the towel around Blaine's shoulders and kissed the back of his neck, "Relax."

Blaine nodded, "Right, sorry."

"No apologies needed," Kurt smiled at Blaine's reflection, "You can close your eyes if you'd like."

"No, no," Blaine said, "I'll watch you."

"Alright," Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulders before grabbing the clippers. He took a deep breath and turned them on, gently guiding Blaine's head forward so his chin rested on his chest. Carefully, he brought the clippers over Blaine's hair, watching his hair drop to the ground. He smiled slightly, this wasn't bad. He continued with smooth, light strokes, impressed with how easy it was.

That was until he noticed Blaine's reflection. Blaine's eyes were squeezed shut and he seemed to be struggling to breathe.

Kurt slowly set the clippers down, "You're really having a hard time, aren't you?"

"The hardest," Blaine choked out.

"Alright, look at me," Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Yeah?"

"I want you to take a deep breath," Kurt said softly. Blaine did so and Kurt smiled, "Good," he wiped Blaine's eyes, "I did the back and it looks great, if I do say so myself."

"I bet it does," Blaine smiled slightly, "But I just keep remembering myself getting tossed to the ground by my hair. Don't you have memories like that?"

Kurt took a deep breath, closing his eyes against the flood of slushies that filled his mind, he couldn't drink one of those without his eyes stinging, "I do, so I completely understand, but Blaine, we can get past our past together. We're building a future together, a future where we're both going to be happy and loved. We'll have kids too. We don't want our kids afraid of getting their haircut or drinking a slushy, do we?"

Blaine chuckled softly and shook his head, "No."

Kurt smiled, "Exactly. So let's fix ourselves before we screw up some kids."

Blaine laughed, "Ok, ok."

Kurt softly kissed Blaine's cheek before resuming his position behind him, "I'm just gonna finish up with the clippers then I'll trim a little from the front, sound good?"

Blaine swallowed and nodded, "You're in charge."

"That sounds like fun," Kurt joked while continuing with the clippers.

Blaine laughed, feeling much more at ease than five minutes ago.

Soon enough, Kurt was standing in front of Blaine with the scissors in his hand. "Close your eyes," he instructed. Blaine's eyes fluttered close and Kurt quickly cut a few stray pieces. They floated down on Blaine's eyelashes and eyebrows. Kurt set the scissors down and blew across Blaine's face, scattering the loose hairs, "Finished."

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled, "That wasn't horrible."

Kurt laughed and stepped behind Blaine, "What do you think?"

Blaine smiled at his reflection, "Thank you, Kurt."

"You are very welcome," Kurt pecked Blaine's lips. He picked up the gel and held it out, "Here you go. Have at it."

Blaine chuckled, "No thank you."

Kurt's eyes widened, "What? Blaine doesn't want gel?"

Blaine laughed, "I won't need it tonight. I think I'd rather repay you and sleep."

Kurt smirked while putting the clippers and scissors away, "Do go on."


End file.
